Currently, shipping carriers develop dispatch plans for the delivery of packages based on delivery stops on individual streets. However, in some instances this may not be the most efficient manner in which to deliver packages. For instance, there may be multiple deliveries in a particular area for delivery stops that are on different streets and as such the dispatch plan may not be optimized for delivery of the packages in the area. For example, the dispatch plan may designate to deliver packages on a specified street (e.g., Main Street) in a city and the next delivery in the dispatch plan may be designated on another street that is five miles away in the same city. However, there may be other designated deliveries in the dispatch plan on a street (e.g., Broad Street) in another city that is one mile away from the specified street (e.g., Main Street). As such, a need may exist for improved delivery systems.